


of robins and spiders

by Forestgreengirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson Being a Little Shit, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Galas, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestgreengirl/pseuds/Forestgreengirl
Summary: Dick was prepared to spend the rest of his night bored out of his mind, and making small talk with old people; until a curly-haired, familiar boy slips into place next to him.Or(Dick Grayson and Peter Parker meet at a Wayne Gala, bonding ensures)
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 211





	of robins and spiders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/gifts).



> merry christmas crab!! I hope you like your secret santa present !! <33

Dick has decided that he hates Wayne Gala’s more than anything. Hates them more than he hates whenever Alfred forces him to eat  _ broccoli. _

__ He’s 90% that if he has to listen to one more whispered comment about his parents, and his skin, or being talked down to like he’s a pet, hell if he even has to deal with his already-sore cheeks getting pinched, he might actually lose his mind. 

He’d lost Bruce quite early in the night, the other man weaving through the crowd with a practiced sort of ease, already assuming the role of ‘ _ Brucie Wayne’ _ . Apparently Tony Stark was here, a man that apparently Bruce had known growing up, as both of them were being raised in overlapping social groups, and therefore they were off to cause some sort of scandal no doubt. 

Dick was more than bored, there was  _ nobody  _ his age even here, that was the worst part of it; that and the shitty candy, but mostly the fact that it was all older/middle-aged people here, most of them grossing him out by trying to get into Bruce’s pants in  _ front  _ of Dick. 

It’s times like this that Dick gets  _ so sad  _ that Commissioner Gordon doesn’t often come to these events, meaning that neither did Barbra;  _ meaning  _ that Dick was spending most of his time bored, and wishing he was currently in the batcave flipping off equipment and fighting crime, instead of standing in a stuffy suit, and pretending he cared about what literally anyone here was talking about. 

Dick takes another bite of one of the cookies in his hand, surveying the room again to try and find where Bruce was, just in case. 

He spots his guardian over by some old couple that Dick doesn't know the name of, wearing a grin faker than some plastic, and looking like he would rather be _anywhere else_ ; as he feels someone slide into place next to him.

He turns slightly, enough to barely be noticeable, and is surprised when he sees that it’s another teenager slotted in beside him, with curly brown hair, and looking just as uncomfortable in the suit that he’d been stuffed in, as Dick was. 

Usually Dick would just keep moving on, he wasn’t usually in the mood to chat when Bruce dragged him to these events, especially with other snobby rich kids; except he was supposed to be here for a few more hours, and he was  _ bored.  _

So, he did what he does best; he started talking.

“So how’d you get roped into being here?” Dick questions easily, raising an eyebrow at the way the other teens eyes widen as they look at him. 

“Oh uh, Mr Stark brought me along.” Dick is lucky he manages not to look so shocked, Dick didn’t know Tony too well, he knew that Tony didn’t bring people to these events if he could avoid it, with the exception being Rhodes, or Miss Potts.

Then again he faintly remembers Bruce saying something about Tony having taken in a protégé. 

He  _ really  _ should pay more attention to what Bruce is talking about. 

“Dick Grayson. I would recommend avoiding Mr and Mrs Dustire,” Dick states after a moment, holding his hand out to Peter, “They’re nice people, but they put people on edge.” 

He wouldn’t be this formal, for anybody except for the old people on Bruce’s company board; but he was delighted in seeing the way Peter fumbled to adjust so he had a free hand. 

“Oh! Peter Parker.” 

“Oh cool. I think we versed each other a couple of times in the mathletes tournament,” Dick murmurs, taking another bite of another cookie. At Peter’s questioning look, he continued, “Gotham Academy here. We beat you.” 

Recognition flickers through Peter’s eyes, and Dick finds it more amusing then he should. 

“Ah yeah, I remember you guys. Your team was good.” 

“Thanks. Your team would have done great, except for that one guy.” And it was true. Peter was a good opponent, and it looked like a close match between the two schools for a moment, before Peter’s teammate was found out for cheating; after that it was over really quickly. 

“That’s how it usually goes.” 

The two of them lapse into silence for a moment, and Surprisingly it’s Peter that breaks the first. 

“Do you ever ask Mr Wayne to buy you something small and he just...buys you it in large amounts? Despite that you asked for  _ one.”  _ There’s a light flush on Peter’s cheeks as he rambles, and Dick can’t help but grin.    
  
He’d known Peter Parker was cool, both from things that Tony had told Bruce, and from meeting with him during tournaments, with the other boy always being fair, yet good competition, and  _ wicked smart,  _ but actually talking to him was a whole new thing. 

It was the same ease that he talked to Wally and Babs with, just without the overly flirty undertones; easy in the way you can talk to a normal friend. 

“ _ Yes.  _ I once asked Bruce to buy me a block of chocolate, and he came back with  _ literally  _ every type available in the store. LIke I appreciate it, but it took me 2 months to get through.’    
  
“ _ Right.  _ LIke I appreciate everything Mr Stark does for me, but it always makes me feel bad when he does.”   
  
DIck grimaces, he’s  _ very  _ aware of that particular feeling that accompanies those purchases. Despite having been with Bruce for almost 7 years, it was still odd to get used to being able to buy whatever he wanted. 

“Yeah I get that. I think it’s how they show us they care though.” 

“Yeah.”    
  
The two fall back into an easy silence, once again taking time to observe the room, taking note of the overly drunk middle-aged men, and the handsy people that others kept sending dirty looks at.

Dick always hated these galas, so did Bruce if they were both being honest; but most of Dick’s friends enjoyed this sort of thing, so it was relieving to speak to someone who hated them as much as he did. 

“Do you wanna go play video games in the other room? Bruce won’t mind if we disappear for a bit.” 

“You sure?” Peter asks skeptically, like he was shocked that Dick wanted to hangout.

Which...really shouldn’t be that surprising considering Dick has been looking for a reason to blow this joint since he arrived. 

“Absolutely. Let me go tell him where we’re going. And  _ then;  _ I’m pretty sure I have the new Mario Kart,  _ and  _ I bet I’m better than you at it.”

Dick has spent a shameful amount of time playing Mario Kart, playing with the team always gets intense and Dick has an uncontrollable need to be the  _ best  _ at everything.

“Oh you are  _ so on!”  _ Peter hisses without heat, slipping into step with Dick as he did, and Dick shot him a playful grin, one he willingly returned. 

Now to find Bruce, and tell him where they were escaping to. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill; if you saw a mistake, no you didn’t. 
> 
> Anyway hope you liked this!! I’ve never properly written for marvel, or really written DC that isn’t somewhat angsty but here we are; I really like the idea of Dick and Peter being friends, it could be cute! 
> 
> Tumblr: (@forestgreengirl)   
> DC Discord Server: https://discord.gg/bRNHNYp


End file.
